Copeing
by Pistachio lover
Summary: As Mikey copes over a family death he finds a letter and a gift...funny how the past still finds its way to heal you and others.


**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

**Hey all! As promised here is another story! It's not the one I'm working on...but it is somthing that came to my head! So please enjoy!**

"MIKEY! NO-"

SLAM.

"Gah, Raph he he got to his room again! He didn't even eat today! It's almost supper!" Don exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and sat with the red banded wearing turtle.

Raph grunted and shook his head slowly as Don explained what had just took place.

"Whataya want me to do Donny?! Go ask Splinta!" Raph said cutting Don off.

"I-I don't want you to do anything Raph! I would go ask him but he's off on his trip to L.H's for a while. I just...I dunno...sorry..." Don hung his head a little making Raph feel guilty.

He got up aiming to just leave but he couldn't leave Don on his own with this problem, so instead he just got up and leaned on the kitchen entrys opening.

"Huh...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...what are we ganna do wit him Donny? It's been three months, we gave him his space about it all but don't you think we should talk to him about it?"

As Raph finished his sentence a distinct sound of a table being flipped could be heard. Raph jumped and looked behind him with a serious yet astonished face.

"Donny?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT'S BOTHERING MIKEY!"

Raph squinted his eyes at Donny. "Oh yeah braniac? What's bothering him then? Please explain what the shell else has happened to make him act so afraid and moody?!"

Donny stood there frozen for a while in thought then all together he shut down.

His arms slumped along with his head and then he fell to his knees. "I- he- Raph...why can't he just move on?! ITS ALL OVER!"

Raph sighed and sat beside the now crying Don. "I think the real question is why can't we all try to move on together?"

Don looked up as he heard Raphs voice crack, his big brother Raphael was crying, actually crying!

Don scooted over and hugged the sobbing turtle. "That's a good question and suggestion...I think we should start doing that...starting now...let's go get Mikey."

Raph nodded and got up helping Don up as well.

...Meanwhile...

Mikey sobbed and hugged his knees in the pitch darkness of his room.

Normally the orange wearing turtle wouldn't think of even getting near his room if it was dark but he had gotten over that fairly quickly within the past few weeks.

As he sat there he decided to comfort himself a little and try to forget as to what he was sad about, he knew it was in vain but he had to try.

So with that he got up and turned his lights on then turned towards his dresser and made his way over to it.

He sniffled as he opened his top dresser drawer taking a special gift out. It was one of his most prized possessions.

He smiled as he turned the first page of the scrapbook that Leo had given him on his 14th birthday merely a year and a half ago.

It had all kinds of pictures of them as little turtle tots in it as well as pictures of them growing up and all the family pictures taken over the years.

So the book contained pretty much all pictures ever taken, but in the very back of the book was the picture that Mikey cherished the most.

It was a picture of him and Leo when they were about nine or so.

In the picture Mikey was posing with a small medal around his neck while Leo was in the background pretending to bow.

Mikey smiled as he flashed back to the time that the picture was taken.

Leo had been trying to teach Mikey a kata that he had tried desperately to learn before Master Splinter tested them on it.

Of course being Leo he had no trouble on it and had decided to help Mike out. Within three days Mikey along with Leo had it mastered.

Leo had rewarded Mikeys achievement with a medal. The medal was a bottle cap that was crushed and painted orange, it was also hole punched towards the top and had a small string attached.

Mikey had worn that necklace for about two years then lost it while on a sewer run, he had been devastated but Leo had cheered him up.

Mikey quickly wiped a tear off the picture. He knew there was no point in turning the page it would only bring the end of the book, but he did anyways.

As he did he looked at the back cover with sadness, then, just as he was about to close the book he spotted a small envelope that was taped to the back cover.

Mikey was shocked as he opened the small envelope and pulled out a perfectly folded letter.

It was only about a paragraph and a half long.

It read: Happy birthday little brother! I hope you are having a great day so far, you deserve it. I wrote this small note to you to say thank you. So... thank you, for everything you have done for me.

It may not seem like it to you at times Mikey but you have and do help me through alot. You remind me of what I fight and train so hard for everyday Mikey.

There's not a day that goes by that I regret being the leader of the group as well as the big brother. Thanks for a great time and more to come little brother.

Mikey slowly folded up the letter once more then stuffed it in the envelope. He then just sat and cried.

'So much for good times ahead.' Mikey thought as he threw the envelope down beside him and buried his head in his hands.

A few minutes later the poor little turtle was still sobbing. He gasped and even jumped when he heard the creaking of his door as it opened.

He looked up at the two figures standing before him, he tried to scoot away as both both of his big brothers sat beside him but was stopped short as Raph quickly took his left arm and held him back.

He tried to fight against the strong grip and even tried to hit Raph! As soon as Mikey lifted his fist though Don rushed over and took hold of his right arm.

As Mikey struggled against the two's hold he finally gave in,collapsed and let out a shrill scream.

As he cried hysterically and yelled for the now deceased Leo both Raph and Donny hugged him close.

The more they soothed him the more they cried as well. Finally after about an hour they had all calmed down.

Raph let out a sigh as they sat there on Mikeys bedroom floor, he looked around and spotted the envelope that Mikey had thrown down.

He quietly picked the envelope up then looked at Mikey for permission to open it, as Mikey nodded Raph quickly opened the letter and read it.

He smiled as he read over it then asked Mikey where he got it, Mikey rushed and nearly tripped over his own feet as he shuffled over to the scrapbook.

Don chuckled as he stumbled back and opened the book.

"H- he had gave it to me for my birthday...I had just found that envelope tonight."

Raph nodded as he flipped through the book, letting the memories from the pictures rush back to him.

After he got to the back he squinted his eyes a bit and noticed a small crack in the back cover.

He silently slid the slab of cover over to reveal the small medal that Leo had gotten Mikey when they were mere turtle tots.

"Uh...Mike? This yours to? Looks familiar..."

Raph held up the dingy orange bottle cap.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!" Mikey gasped out.

Raphs eyes widened. "Uh there was a compartment thing!"

Don looked over Mikeys shoulder and saw the small treasure, he smiled remembering the event that came with the small thing.

Mikey smiled warmly as Don helped slid it over his head. "There you are Mikey...you know...Leo would be proud."

Mikey wiped a tear away. "Thanks Don...and Raph. Thank you."

With that the trio hugged and spent the whole night telling stories about there big brother Leo and the adventures they had all shared until they all fell into a tranquil sleep.


End file.
